The Great Exchange
by TheCrackShipper
Summary: AU It is War. The Five Great Nations are pitted against each other. The Tailed Beasts are prowling the night, destroying lives and adding to the Chaos. Alliances must be made. An arranged marriage fic of epic proportions. Pairings Inside
1. Chapter 1

The Great Exchange

By TheCrackShipper

Summary: AU It is War. The Five Great Nations are pitted against each other. The Tailed Beasts are prowling the night, destroying lives and adding to the Chaos. Alliances must be made. An arranged marriage fic of epic proportions.

Pairings: Ino/Gaara Sakura/Neji Sasuke/Hinata Temari/Naruto Tenten/Kankuro and one surprise pairing

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Prologue

Tsunade was finally retiring after this one last briefing.

The war had not been kind to Konoha. Many had died, the village was merely a shell of its former self. Already the two tails, three tails, and six tails had attacked the village. It was a massacre.

But there was a hope, the faintest glimmer of hope, but she was clinging to it as though it were all she had.

Sunagakure was desperate as well. There would be an alliance, something more precious than any shinobi. In the time and age where allies were so scarce, it was a beacon of hope.

To seal the deal they were to create a blood tie.

Arranged Marriage

Her ninja's knew their duty. Two girls were to be sent over to marry the current Kazekage's son and next Kazekage, and the other was to marry his brother. In turn they were sending over the next Kazekage's sister to marry Naruto, their next Hokage. Once the wedding took place, Tsunade and the current Kazekage were to step down, and the two upcoming shinobi would take their place.

They were sending over Yamanaka Ino to marry the Kazekage. Though it was a blow to lose the mind powers of the Yamanaka clan, it was necessary.

Tenten would be sent over as well, a girl of no major clans, she was strong and that was good enough for Suna.

There was also the case of the Hyuuga and Uchiha clans. Kekkei Genkais were a rare commodity now days. All that was left of the Uchiha Clan was Uchiha Sasuke, and the only living members of the Hyuuga clan, were the genius Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata, and Hyuuga Hanabi. All the others were wiped out by war and beasts.

There would have to be arranged marriages in the village as well. Konoha was thirsting for powerful ninja as someone thirsts for water.

Variety was needed, she was giving her protégée Haruno Sakura, to Hyuuga Neji. She hoped the marriage would produce Byakugan users with incredible strength, charka control, and medical prowess.

Hyuuga Hinata was set to be married to Uchiha Sasuke. Tsunade hoped for new stronger Dohjutsu, or at the very least many Sharingan and Byakugan users.

It was simple.

But she wasn't really too pleased about informing the newly weds.

A/N: I know crack pairings. The plot line is fairly interesting though if you're willing to stick with the story. Please review?


	2. Chapter 2

The Great Exchange

By TheCrackShipper

Summary: AU It is War. The Five Great Nations are pitted against each other. The Tailed Beasts are prowling the night, destroying lives and adding to the Chaos. Alliances must be made. An arranged marriage fic of epic proportions.

Pairings: Ino/Gaara Sakura/Neji Sasuke/Hinata Temari/Naruto Tenten/Kankuro and one surprise pairing

Thanks to sshhhhhhhhh and Wedgits for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Haruno Sakura smelled trouble. She smelled it from the moment she entered the Godaime Hokage's office. Tsunade's demure expression was a dead give away.

Naruto had called her up, saying that Tsunade wanted all three of them to report to her office. It was strange, considering Sakura, one of the few medical ninja still alive, was constantly needed on the battle field.

Another indication towards strange happenings was the others now standing erect, in the circular office. 

Hyuuga Hinata

Hyuuga Hanabi

Hyuuga Neji

Yamanaka Ino

Tenten

Nara Shikamaru

It was disconcerting really. She was aware that the negotiations with Suna had been a success, but what did _she _have to do with the Suna negotiations?

"If any of you says one word about what I am about to tell you I will punch a hole through you're esophagus," Tsunade smiled sweetly, no indication that she had threatened disembowelment on some of her best ninjas.

Hyuuga Neji raised his eyebrows. Whatever it was she wanted them to do he knew they wouldn't like it.

"As most of you know the Suna negotiations were a success," Tsunade announced, hands crossed on the desk, "This alliance with Suna shall require a blood tie,"

Naruto swallowed. Ino looked outraged. Sasuke's eyes had widened a smidgen.

"Yamanaka Ino, Tenten," Both girls straightened up. Ino was livid. Tenten appeared ready to puke.

"Ino you are set to marry the future Kazekage of Suna, Gaara of the Sand," The blonde staggered, blinking rapidly, the only reason she had not shouted to the heavens was the threat of a damaged esophagus held over her head.

"Tenten, you are set to marry Gaara's brother, Kankuro of the Sand," The weapons mistress, to control her anger, was breaking senbon in half.

"Naruto," The blonde, still gaping openmouthed at Ino and Tenten, turned to the fifth Hokage, fear in his electric blue eyes, "Sand is sending over Gaara's older sister, Temari of the Sand, the minute Ino marries Gaara and you marry Temari, both you and Gaara will be made leaders of your villages, the rest of the war will be in your hands."

Naruto clenched his fist, and bit his lip.

"I suppose the rest of you are wondering why you're here?" she turned to the still single members of the room.

"I'm sure you're all aware that the Hyuuga line and the Uchiha line have nearly vanished,"

Neji clenched his fist. Hinata turned her head away, Sasuke scowled visibly.

"Well we're gonna fix that now," Tsunade said bluntly , "Hinata you are no longer clan leader, as you shall be married to Uchiha Sasuke here," she indicated Sasuke. "Neji you are now leader of the Hyuuga clan, say hello to Lady Hyuuga Sakura,"

Hinata meeped. Sakura made a slight strangled sound.

"I'm expecting lots of babies you four,"

Four cherry red faces stared back at her.

"Now Shikamaru you can speak, because I would like to hear your argument," Tsunade turned to the lazy pineapple haired ninja who seemed completely unfazed by this turn of events. She was about to fix that.

"Say hello to you're fiancée, Nara-san," she indicated the 13 year old Hyuuga Hanabi. Shikamaru stared at her in a dazed horror.

"Are you serious," he tried to keep his voice level, "She's _13_, I'm _18_," Hanabi did not appear too pleased by this new twist. 

"I'm not telling you to sleep with her Shikamaru," Two more cherry red faces were added to the bunch.

"You won't be married until she's 18 and your 23," she explained, "I'm just telling you to know that you are no longer single Nara,"

Shikamaru rubbed his temples, "Why me!"

Tsunade held up a finger,

"One you're one of the nobler clans in Konoha,"

"Two you're the greatest strategist Konoha's ever seen,"

"Three I'd like to see some Byakugan-using strategists,"

He was silent now; his cheeks flushed a faint pink.

Tsunade sighed, "You may all speak now,"

Six angry 18 year olds, Two 19 year olds, and a 13 year old descended on her desk like swooping bats.

"GAARA OF THE SAND!" Ino shrieked.

"I'M 13!" Hanabi howled.

"HYUUGA NEJI? I DON'T WANT TO BE INVOLVED WITH THOSE PSYCHO CLANS!"

Tsunade slammed her desk, breaking it in two. They were silent, reminded of their love for their esophagi.

"Now that's better," she said sweetly, "All Konoha couple excluding the Nara's," Hanabi flinched, "Shall be married in two weeks time, Suna girls shall be leaving in one week's time, Temari is arriving in two weeks time," Naruto flinched.

"Get it, Got it, Good," Tsunade eyed them dangerously, "You're shinobi, you know what you must do," her voice was quiet and they all nodded, pride coursing through their veins.

"Dismissed,"

The new couples shuffled out of the room, too stunned to make any more comment.

Tsunade reached under her desk and took a swig of sake. A few more weeks and Naruto would be at this desk, and she'd never have to deal with this crud again.

* * *

A/N: Please Review? 


	3. Chapter 3

The Great Exchange

By TheCrackShipper

Summary: AU It is War. The Five Great Nations are pitted against each other. The Tailed Beasts are prowling the night, destroying lives and adding to the Chaos. Alliances must be made. An arranged marriage fic of epic proportions.

A big thank you to Wedgits, xXHyuugaSakuraxX, Slyvixen, .'Sabaku No Annie.', Cool Anime Girl, MADDEST, swordbunny4486 for the reviews! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!

AHH I MADE A HUGE MISTAKE THE PAIRINGS ARE SAKURA/NEJI KANKURO/TENTEN

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 3

Ino dodged into the large make-shift tent, scars running up the length of her thighs, the war had taken its toll in many different ways.

"Status Report, Ino," her superior's voice held nothing but professional bluntness.

Ino narrowed her eyes at him, "The Two-tails is tearing up Sector 4 and a bunch of Iwao-nins are being retarded and trying to stop it," she flopped down, breathing heavily, "What else is new?"

The war was destroying them in more ways than one. Ino eyed Shikamaru sadly; maybe these arranged marriages could end this.

Chouji wasn't with them and he should have been. He couldn't walk, Chouji couldn't walk anymore. He lost his legs in a battle with a mist-nin. Now he ran a restaurant in Konoha, from his wheel chair.

"Shikamaru," Ino said softly, "It's me, Ino, I've known you since forever and you haven't said a word to me since the start of this disaster," Shikamaru sighed and took a long drag on his cigarette.

Chouji couldn't walk, Aburame Shino was in a coma, Rock Lee was dead, as well as Inuzuka Hana, Hatake Kakashi, and Ino's father. The world was screwed up.

Aburame Shino went in with a squadron to infiltrate Kirigakure and detonate their headquarters, he barely came out a live, his squad had turned on him.

Inuzuka Hana died defending the village against a Kumogakure ambush. Hatake Kakashi was now legendary; he took down 100 Iwao shinobi, before he was taken out. Rock Lee had died like a hero, his unfailing enthusiasm and courage shined through. The dead last that couldn't even use genjutsu or ninjutsu had held off the 4 tailed beasts.

"What is there to say Ino?" Shikamaru's cigarette hung limply from his hand as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Anger sparked from her eyes, she glared at him.

"I'm leaving in three days Shikamaru," she whispered angrily, even though they were off duty they still had to be careful, "I'm leaving in 3 days to become the Kazekage's _wife_, I might never see you or Chouji again, but at least Chouji's had the common decency to show me that's he'll miss me," The blonde's eyes pricked with unshed tears, "You two are like my brothers, we've been through everything together, and now we're going to be separated," Her voice trembled. Shikamaru took her hand.

"Ino," his voice was familiar, comforting, "Nothing could ever break us apart, not beasts or war or marriage, we are Team InoShikaCho, we are a **team**," Her baby blue eyes let the tears flow.

"We're family,"

Ino lost all her restraint; she had always been emotional, to hell with professional shinobi's conduct. Right now she bawled like a baby.

"I'm scared," she confessed, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, "I don't want to be a Suna kunoichi, I'm a Konoha kunoichi, I always have been and I always will be," she crossed her arms over her chest as though an imaginary draft had shaken the tent, "And Gaara of the sand was homicidal the last time I checked, I'm terrified,"

Shikamaru closed his eyes, "Yeah well I feel like a child molester, she's 5 years younger than me, she might not even have hit her period yet,"

Ino punched him on the arm half-heartedly, still trying to wipe away her tears.

"Tsunade-sama has her moving into my apartment once Sakura and Hinata are married to Neji and Sasuke," Shikamaru groaned, "The new couples must not be distracted from their baby making so I'm stuck baby sitting," he laid down on the ground and stared up at the ceiling of the tent, "I don't like teenage girls they're hormonal and weepy, and now I'm stuck with a hormonally imbalanced teenage fiancée,"

Ino snorted, "I still think that's better than a homicidal leader from a different village,"

Shikamaru held up the shrunken cigarette, inspecting it with a strange intensity.

"I beg to differ,"

* * *

Hinata sat in the hard chair they reserved for hospitals. Shino lie unconscious in the bed, pale white sheets covered him as bland as the rest of the room. She had attempted to spruce it up, but Kiba had stopped her. He had said it was depressing.

"Shino-kun," Hinata spoke as she normally did, she was convinced that he heard her whenever she spoke, "I'm marrying Uchiha Sasuke very soon," her lower lip trembled. The idea did not sit well with her. Uchiha Sasuke was incapable of feeling emotion, and the upcoming marriage felt as though it would be devoid of love, a mere political union.

"It's an arranged marriage," she added, aware that he might believe it was of her own free will.

"I'm frightened Shino-kun," she whispered, "Please wake up soon, Kiba and I, we miss you so much…" her voice faltered as she heard a knocking at the door. She rushed over and opened the door to see her other teammate. The death of his sister had killed Inuzuka Kiba. Inuzuka's were known for their loyalty, family was everything. The dark bags under his eyes had become a permanent addition to his features and his loud obnoxious personality was a thing of the the past. Inuzuka Kiba had grown up much too fast.

"That doesn't look like the face of a happy bride to be," Kiba brought his hand to her chin, than ruffled her hair. He was still clinging to a façade of normalcy, he was being brave.

Hinata was silent. Kiba understood and she was grateful.

"I don't love him Kiba-kun, I don't even think I can grow to love him, I can't love someone with no emotions," she whispered.

"Hinata," Kiba was serious, "You know where I live, seriously he gives you any problems you come to me, I'll deal with Uchiha,"

She smiled slightly, reassured.

Her boys would always be right behind her.

* * *

Haruno Sakura never left the battle field. As a primary medical nin she was constantly running from casualty to casualty, fixing whatever she could. Sometimes there was nothing that could be done. Her heart caught in her throat when she saw it was Sasuke she was treating. The thought of him engaged, was not a hurtful concept, but it was a strange one. His injuries were minor, and he was done quickly and ready for battle.

Naruto was already out in the fray. Her heart constricted when she thought of Naruto. The sunny boy of her childhood was no more. The war had hardened him. No longer was he optimistic, no longer was he hopeful, but he was now more determined than ever. These deaths would end. He would make them end.

Sakura sighed as she moved on to the next person. They wouldn't make it. Oh she fought of course, but the person rasped their final words.

"Konoha…"

Sakura wrapped the shinobi's eyes with a bandage and motioned for her juniors to move the body.

The thought of her boys being engaged was an almost laughable idea. Sasuke with Hinata, it was an odd combination, but she knew that Hinata was a sweet girl who would treat Sasuke well. In fact she was more worried about Hinata.

Naruto and Temari was an even odder combination. The girl was three years older than him though Naruto's height made him taller than Kakashi himself before the silver haired jonin had left to join his comrades. Sakura was always ready to cry when thought of her sensei came up, but somehow they were comforting tears. It was comforting to think that, at last, Kakashi was with his comrades. He was with Rin and Obito.

What really made her laugh was Naruto and Sasuke's reaction to Neji. Despite everything they were still overprotective of her. Sasuke had activated his sharingan and muttered death threats and Naruto tried to pass a petition around the village to stop her wedding.

The wedding.

The thought very nearly made her vomit. When she pictured future husband, it was NOT the arrogant Hyuuga prince. It _should _have been Naruto or Sasuke. But the Hyuuga clan? Hyuuga matriarch was not her idea of an honorable title. The wedding was drawing closer and closer.

She saw one of her juniors collapse, tears streaming down her face. The poor girl had snapped. Sakura wiped the dust off her hands and moved to do her job.

Somebody had to do it.

* * *

Neji had come to visit the memorial. It had nearly tripled in size since the start of the war, but one name jumped out at him, more so than any Hyuuga clan member.

Rock Lee

Freakin Idiot

Loser

Neji came to visit him everyday mission or no mission, because he had to keep reminding himself that he hated the moron. He hated him for being an idiot. He hated him for being selfless.

"Tenten and I are getting married and not to each other you spandex-clad freak, what do you have to say about that?" he felt like an idiot, yelling at the memorial.

"I'm marrying that girl you used to have a crush on, and Tenten's marrying that puppet guy with the make up from Sand Village and if you had any youth in you you'd be here instead of lost at the bottom of the ocean with nothing but your name carved in stone,"

He wanted to punch that stone, disintegrate it, but most of all he wanted his goofy green comrade here to remind him of better days when things weren't so messed up.

"D#mn you Lee," Neji clenched his fist. He was hurting right now; he was hurting more than after his fight with Kidomaru. He _missed_ the loser.

"Neji?" Tenten questioned softly behind him. She was holding a bouquet of daffodils. She brought a bouquet for him everyday. She knew why Neji was here without words. They were still mourning.

"Will you bring the flowers after I'm gone?" it was not a question.

"Well someone has to," she couldn't see his eyes.

"I miss him," she said simply.

Neji said nothing.

"And Neji misses you too," she added to the memorial. The kunoichi ran her finger over the name, slowly as though savoring it.

"It's gonna kill me, not being able to visit him," Tenten turned to Neji, "We've been a bit broken up since he's been gone haven't we?"

"Two people don't make a three man team," Neji said sarcastically. Tenten smiled at him.

"Will you miss me?"

Neji stared at her blankly.

"Yes,"

"Will you write?"

"Of course,"

Tenten laughed, "Funny, you'd have never said that a year ago,"

Neji shrugged, "Times have changed,"

Tenten nodded, "We're gonna be parents,"

Neji shivered, the thought of having children with Haruno Sakura was not one he dwelt on, he'd rather get it over with.

"Don't forget me,"

She hugged him, tightly. He hugged her back.

* * *

Temari was packing early. She still could not believe it. All of them were engaged. Gaara was engaged to the blonde Yamanaka, and Kankuro was engaged to the girl she creamed in the Chunin exam.

And she was going to marry the Hokage.

She was going to be Fire Lady.

It killed her. She loved Suna with all her being. She was a Suna girl at heart.

Gaara and Kankuro entered the room.

"You're leaving," Gaara accused her attempting to hide his hurt.

"It's what's best for Suna," Temari tried bravely. She smiled at them and walked over, putting one arm around each of their shoulders, "You two are gonna be husbands, and dads,"

Kankuro groaned, "Don't remind me, at least Gaara got a hot chick,"

Gaara colored slightly.

"Temari,'" he said slowly, "I want to thank you for all that you've done for us," The red head looked down, too embarrassed to meet her eye, "You were like a mother to me…nee-chan," It was the fist time he had ever called her nee-chan,"

Temari could feel tears in her eyes as she pulled her younger brothers into a group hug. These idiots would kill themselves. Those girls better treat them right. They might be idiots, but they were good boys whose hearts could easily be broken.

"Don't get all sappy on us, Temari," Kankuro tried to slide his sister's arms off but she merely tightened her hold.

"Write me everyday," She instructed bossily, "And make sure to wash your underpants, and eat healthy, and keep the house clean,"

Kankuro rolled his eyes, "Yes mom,"

Gaara stared out the window. This upcoming union was making him nervous.

He was getting a wife.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this chapter was boring. I had to explain a few things before I could move on with the plot. The pairings again are Sakura/Neji, Hinata/Sasuke, Temari/Naruto, Ino/Gaara, Tenten/Kankuro, and Hanabi/Shikamaru. To answer a question I won't be focusing on one pairing but I'll show a bit of every pairing.

Attention: To those who don't know I have added an upcoming stories section and poll to my profile. Please vote for the next upcoming story.

Please Review?


	4. Chapter 4

The Great Exchange

By TheCrackShipper

Summary: AU It is War. The Five Great Nations are pitted against each other. The Tailed Beasts are prowling the night, destroying lives and adding to the Chaos. Alliances must be made.

Thanks to Wedgits, xXHyuugaSakuraXx, HarmonyRose, nowe, Skye-sama, narutofan10901,and chibirain94 for the wonderful reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Ino had no more tears left, so when she turned to face Shikamaru and Chouji her eyes were dry. Chouji's own eyes were moist, and Shikamaru's gaze was determinedly plastered to the sky.

They didn't speak. They really didn't have to.

The mental connection was strong, no matter where they were, they always just _knew _when a member of the team was in trouble or happy or hurting. The emotion in the air was stifling, threatening to choke them.

Ino hugged the both of them, she held on tightly, trembling slightly.

"It's not goodbye," she whispered. _It was good-bye_.

"Of course not!" Chouji exclaimed patting her on the back. _What if I never see you again?_

"Such drama," Shikamaru sighed. _I'll miss you so much, you nagging piece of troublesome._

Ino let out a strangled laugh. _My boys_

"We were supposed to die together like out dads," Chouji muttered.

"Oh believe me I'll make sure to let you know when I'm about to die so we can all do it simultaneously," Ino said only partially sarcastic.

"We'll know if something's wrong," Shikamaru raised his eyebrows. _We're here for you. _

"That's right if we catch one whiff of trouble, we're coming over there," Not even a wheel chair could stop Chouji from saving her.

"Like I need saving," Ino scoffed, "You're the idiot's that need protecting," _Be safe._

"Yamanaka-san we need to go pick up Tenten-san," her escort eyed them a bit a disapproving, his gaze straying a bit too long on Chouji's wheel chair.

"Good-bye for now," Ino emphasized the for now.

"Good-bye for now," they replied in unison.

And with that team InoShikaCho separated, their team split in two.

--

Neji was saying goodbye because it was his duty.

And because he would actually miss her.

She was a reminder of a complete Team Gai. They were all that was left of the team, and now it was as though their memories would sink to the bottom of the sea along with Lee.

"Good-bye," she said simply, shouldering her very small pack. Her personal possessions were few and sparse.

"Good-bye," he replied, quite unsure of what to do now.

"Don't forget the flowers,"

"I won't,"

"Or the letters,"

"I won't,"

"Or me,"

"I won't,"

She smiled at him.

"We'll be okay, Neji,"

He wasn't quite sure that he believed her.

"We had some good times,"

He nodded.

"Let's make a deal,"

He raised his eyebrows, but decided to humor her.

She quirked her face up towards him, "When we have our first sons lets name them Lee,"

D#mn her, there was a lump in his throat, and something in his eye.

He nodded, unable to speak.

"Tenten-san," they were interrupted by the arrival of Ino and her escort, "We are supposed to go to the Hokage tower where you are to meet your Suna escorts,"

Already they were being mutated into Suna kunoichi, not Konoha escorts but Suna escorts.

"Hai," Tenten nodded, she glanced at Neji, grinned and turned toward the entourage.

It was time to start her new life

--

Kankuro waited nervously at the gates. Gaara was not allowed to leave the village for fear that he would be killed, or that the Konoha kunoichi would turn on him. But Kankuro was _not _going to be Kazekage and therefore he was assigned to escort _his _fiancée and _his brother's _fiancée to Suna.

The girls arrived, both wielding small packs, their worldly possessions.

Tenten's eyes widened. Ino raised her eyebrows.

"One escort?" she voiced her thoughts out loud, and eyed Kankuro appraisingly.

"One's enough," Kankuro replied curtly, secretly relieved that he had not spoken to Tenten yet.

"How long is the journey?" Tenten asked his knee, a pink tint to her tanned cheeks. It was going to be a _very_ awkward journey.

"A day's journey if we go fast," his purple face paint hid the crimson flush on his own cheeks.

"When are the unions to occur?" Ino questioned in her most professional tone of voice.

Kankuro found the dirt fascinating all of a sudden, "Upon arrival,"

Ino's jaw dropped. Tenten involuntarily twitched.

"Upon arrival?" Ino repeated faintly.

Kankuro nodded.

"Why so eager?" Tenten tilted her head questioningly. The innocent inquiry had an underlying tone of accusation.

"Suna's worse off than you Konoha ninja," the puppeteer said darkly. He turned abruptly and started in the shade of the surrounding forests.

The kunoichi didn't look back.

They started at a good pace, but the sound of fighting was never far off. They needed to arrive in Suna before nightfall. No one wanted to be out after dark. That was when the beasts roamed. They all knew the danger they were in; the other villages were furious about the upcoming alliances. Great lengths would be taken to make sure the marriages would not take place. But Kankuro was an intelligent escort, and had the advantage of growing up in the caves, caverns, and hidey holes of the surrounding area. The girls were impressed. Sure it was one body guard, but it was one very good body guard.

They had arrived at the desert. Ino was stunned by the desolateness of the place. It was so lonely, even lonelier than a war struck Konoha. Tenten however was stuck with its beauty, its lonely beauty but a place of beauty all the same.

"Well look'ee who we have here," a raspy voice sounded out in front of them, "A couple of Konoha princesses,"

Kankuro immediately went for his puppet. Tenten pulled out her scroll, and Ino went into jutsu position.

Bandits.

--

Temari had gone with Kankuro on the journey and was now waiting in the Hokage's office. She sat on a stiff backed chair twisting a blank piece of paper in her hands. She had met the blonde boy at the Chunin exams, and though he was spirited, she didn't really see him as having leader material. There were strange rumors about him though. How his fighting style was absolutely legendary on the battle field. She really didn't know what to expect…

Suddenly the Godaime Hokage walked in, the Rokudaime Hokage trailing after her.

He had grown. He was tall, strong, and handsome, but his eyes were bitter, unhappy. The war had changed him.

"We were not expecting you Temari-sama," Tsunade frowned.

"My father wanted to get rid of me, and my brothers are to be married to your girls tonight," Temari said coolly, not even breaking a sweat. She was a master at political tactics.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, "Since when does Suna change the written documents?"

Temari countered her gaze, Naruto was astonished. What kind of girl was this? Who could look Tsunade-sama in the eye like that?

"The fine print said marriage dates were the variable, and that dates would be decided on what seemed fit, Is there a problem?" Temari stared right back.

Tsunade rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"No just let's get on with it,"

Naruto's eyes widened, "You mean we're getting married right here, right now?"

Tsunade pulled out a large book from underneath her desk, "Yes,"

The ceremony was not as long as they thought it would be, the two said a few vows, Temari was made to pledge loyalty to her new village, a blood tie. Naruto watched on as Temari cut her thumb to sign her name in blood. She was officially a Konoha ninja.

"Do you two promise to be loyal to your village and one another until your dieing day?"

There were two resolute nods, two equal consents.

"Alright," Tsunade closed the huge book, "Sign here,"

The two signed and were officially married.

"I expect the marriage to be consummated tonight," Tsunade eyed them sharply. There wasn't even a blush, "Naruto you start your post tomorrow, you've trained in the proper procedure for the past two years, you know what you're doing,"

Naruto nodded, a strange gleam in his eye.

"Your dream has been realized," Tsunade smiled softly and pulled him into a tight embrace.

Temari fell back awkwardly. It was strange that she did not know why this moment was so significant but she felt the emotion in the air. The years of hard work realized, in a triumphant man that nobody believed in. Here he stood, Hokage, just like he always said. This loser was now a leader.

"Now have fun tonight you two," Tsunade said in a sing song voice, winking suggestively. _Now_ there were a few faint blushes.

Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Temari walked in silence to his apartment. He unlocked the door, and gently led her inside.

"I'll give you the keys, I'm not going to be home very often," he said softly. She nodded.

His apartment was small, a living room with a flat tale, a shelf of books and scrolls to the side, an inappropriate calendar, which he apologized profusely for, hastily throwing it out the window. There was a kitchen with several empty ramen cups strewn about the floor. The dishes were piled up high in the sink.

Naruto took a hold of her hand, and she looked up at him, unsure if he wanted to consummate the marriage right _now_.

"Temari," he said seriously, " I know that right now we don't love each other, and that we don't really know each other, but I promise for the good of both our villages we can grow to love each other," she was stunned by his words, not expecting such kind treatment from him, "I promise that I will always take care of you,"

He kissed her softly, and Temari knew that even though she might not love her husband, and even though this was a political marriage, he was a good man who would sacrifice his happiness for his village, and that endeared him to her, even if it was just a little bit.

If he was willing to try and make the best out of this situation then she was as well. She would try for Suna.

* * *

A/N: Ahh sorry for the bad ending. Hope you liked it! Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

The Great Exchange

By TheCrackShipper

Summary: AU It is War. The Five Great Nations are pitted against each other. The Tailed Beasts are prowling the night, destroying lives and adding to the Chaos. Alliances must be made.

Wow! 24 alerts! Thank you so much!

And a big thanks to my wonderful reviewers: narutofan1091, xXHyuugaSakuraXx, Azotez, Sox766, gundamseedfan, Draonheart0000, and Hail the Wolves. You guys are great! Thank you for your wonderful reviews, they made my day!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

_Bandits_

"Are you girls any good on the battle field?" Kankuro asked his eyes calculating as he stood at the ready.

"Just watch," Tenten grimaced.

Kankuro's charka strings emerged from his fingertips. Karasu was awake. The amateur bandits, didn't stand a chance, they were out in a few minutes. It was with a slight frown that Tenten put her scroll back into her pack.

"Well that was anti-climactic," Ino grunted,

A sound whirred behind them and Tenten was on the ground struggling with the fist of a foreign ninja.

The bandits were a distraction; Kankuro cursed and was about to maneuver Karasu into attack but Ino stopped him.

"We've got to know if there are anymore of them out there," she said sharply. There were the familiar hand signals as she took the plunge into his mind. Her body slumped to the sand,

"Sorry Tenten," she muttered apologetically as she got off her. Tenten smiled as she stood up, dusting herself off.

"There's more coming, this guy was just a cocky idiot who lost a bet," Ino answered in the deep voice of the ninja.

"We've got to get out of here," Kankuro ran his hands through his auburn hair, "Suna's just a little ways off; we can't be out of the walls when they arrive,"

Both girls nodded. Ino returned to her body, Tenten finished off the mist nin. The journey became harried, the desert passing by them in a blur. The walls of Suna were just in sight.

"Hurry," Kankuro barked, picking up the already ridiculous pace. They flew past Suna's gates, heavy metal clanged shut behind them.

Ino leaned against the wall, breathing heavily, "Never again," she panted.

"Welcome to Suna,"

The girls whipped around as an old man, revealed himself, greed in his dark beady eyes. Ino gulped. The Kazekage stood beside him, his eyes glancing to the side, a faint pink tint on his cheeks. He was determinedly aloof.

"You are safe behind these walls," the old man spoke slowly, carefully. Gaara did not say a word.

"Come, quickly," The village elder beckoned with his long bony finger.

The entourage moved throughout the deserted streets of Sunagakure. The girls were absolutely appalled, horrified, no words could describe it. The destruction was too great for words, most houses were boarded up, most of the sand covered walls were blackened and covered with the remains of disaster. Konoha was lucky compared to Suna. They arrived at the once great Suna palace, merely a shell of its formal self. Inside was no different, threadbare and shabby, far from the glittering riches of yesteryear.

"Join hands!" the elder barked and turned to face them in the center of the hallway.

Kankuro immediately took a hold of Tenten's hand. She winced as their hands came into contact. Gaara hesitated before he loosely took hold of Ino's tiny callused hands.

The elder made a few hand signs and his own wrinkled hands began to glow with charka, he placed his hands over theirs.

"Do you four swear to be loyal to Suna and your spouses for the rest of your lives? There were four resolute I do's.

The elder smiled, "You girls are officially Suna kunoichi, and if any of you try to betray," he eyed them all warningly, "It will be a horrible end for you, I can assure you that,"

Two identical tattoos bearing the symbol of Suna glowed on each girls' right palm. They were bound now.

The elder nodded to Gaara and Kankuro before he entered a door to their left. There was silence.

"That was it?" Ino asked, "We're married now,"

Gaara nodded. Kankuro grabbed Tenten's hand so as to make the way to their room. Tenten's let out a little cry. They stared at her, bewildered.

"I'm alright," Tenten said a little too quickly. Kankuro was skeptical, but Ino and Gaara headed to their own apartment at the far end of the corridor with a final good night.

Tenten and Kankuro were silent as he unlocked the door to their own apartment. Their silence was stifling, threatening to choke them. As they entered Kankuro flipped on the lights for it had grown dark outside. The cry of the beasts arose everywhere, echoing in their ears and sending chills down their spines. These beasts couldn't enter the village, they were blocked, the walls were impervious, but that didn't stop the destruction and it did not stop the deaths.

Kankuro turned to her suspiciously, and took her hand again.

"You got hurt when that ninja ambushed us," he said flatly, examining her wrist, cradling it gently.

"Really?" Tenten asked faintly.

"Really," Kankuro replied, disgruntled, "And we're on lock down so we have no way to get you to a medical nin,"

Tenten shrugged, "I'm alright,"

"Don't' try to play brave," Kankuro said sharply, "How are we supposed to consummate the marriage when you've sprained your wrist?"

"Who said I'm playing?" she countered, "I hardly felt it,"

"Really?" Kankuro said for the second time that evening. His biting sarcasm was not earning him any points with his new wife, "It didn't sound like it,"

She glared at him, "This really isn't setting the mood you know,"

Kankuro sighed, "Alright yeah, let's just do what we have to do,"

There was an awkward silence. Kankuro let their hands fall as he reached out one hand to turn off the lights.

--

_The next morning…_

It was dawn when Ino awoke to a rustling sound. Gaara stood staring out the window, his shirt was still off but he had his pants on now. Ino colored slightly as she gathered the blankets around her. Gaara turned to face her.

"Good morning, "he greeted her quietly.

"Good-morning," she said softly, her blonde hair hanging loosely over her shoulders.

Gaara paused and took a look at her. He leaned back against the wall, and crossed his arms protectively over his chest.

"I…" he took a deep breath and tried again, "I hope I did not hurt you last night,"

It took a moment for Ino to understand what he was talking about, "Oh! Oh of course not," she straightened up, kneeling on the bed.

"That's…good," Gaara nodded, and turned to stare out the window again.

It was Ino's turn to stare at him. He certainly didn't _sound _like a homicidal sociopath. He sounded so _sweet_.

There was another pause.

"I hope you are not unhappy, I know I'm not exactly your first choice,"

Ino's blue eyes widened, He continued as though afraid of what she might say.

"I…want…to…make you…happy," he struggled with his words, as though they didn't really convey what he wanted to say, "If there's anything you need…please don't' hesitate to ask…please don't be afraid to talk to me,"

He was _pleading _with her. Ino untangled the bed sheets from around her and made for the edge of the bed.

"I…hope…you're not…unhappy," he repeated, refusing to look her in the eye.

Ino got off the bed, and made her way towards him.

"You see…you're very pretty and I know you probably had the choice of many men if it were not for…your circumstance," Gaara continued, staring out the window. She came to stand next to him "You're my wife, we shared something important last night, and though I do not know you, I care for you because we shared that," he stumbled over his words, unsure of how she'd react and afraid that he's messed up in speaking at all.

Ino stood on tiptoe to kiss him gently. Surprised, Gaara pulled back.

"Thank you," she whispered, before kissing him again, taking a hold of his hand. It was her way of saying thank you. She broke the kiss this time.

"Take care of yourself today,"

"You too," Gaara was more than a little dazed, "You should get some more sleep, it's early…"

Ino had gone to her pack to pull out her clothes, "its fine, I want to get to work,"

Gaara appeared highly uncomfortable, "There's a slight problem with that…"

* * *

ATTENTION: I have created a forum, if you want to check it out

A/N: Ahh sorry it took so long to update. I've been very buzy lately. Next chapter is when we finally start seeing some SasuHina and SakuNeji action! Sorry it was short and overly fluffy, Do you guys think I'm progressing to fast? Please Review?


	6. Chapter 6

The Great Exchange

By TheCrackShipper

Thanks to Dragonheart0000, Anonymous, xXHyuugaSakuraXx, crzyaznsroxursox, Azote, Psyicman, and The-Eight-Sin for the wonderful reviews.

A/N: Hey I got a beta, the absolutely wonderful Coco-Minu, special thanks for the edit!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"I can't believe this is happening," Sakura grumbled, as Temari knelt beside her, adjusting the kimono. The last minute 'formal ceremony' was a pity wedding courtesy of the new Hokage. Sakura was still not pleased.

"Hold still," Temari scolded, carefully stitching the hem, "and be grateful, Hokage-sama is only giving you this wedding because he cares about you."

"Double Wedding." Hinata added quietly. Hanabi knelt beside her elder sister playing with the intricate knots of her hair. Her face was narrowed in an expression of irked concentration.

In the adjoining room Naruto clapped his two best ANBU on the back and grinned, a grin reminiscent of a simpler time and a simpler man.

"I'm telling you guys, its great, being married and all."

Neji graced him with a quick disdainful frown, and Sasuke didn't spare him a glance. Naruto sighed, and adjusted his hat.

"Poor girls." he muttered staring at the two equally stoic clan leaders before him. It wasn't exactly a festive affair, not really joyous, and no one here was very happy, but it was a good way to prevent the whole shindig from being _too _awkward.

"I'm serious guys," he persisted, as Sasuke flicked a piece of lint off his stunning formal wear, "it's great!"

"You keep telling yourself that, loser." Sasuke replied.

Naruto scowled, it was difficult being optimistic when everyone was just so pessimistic.

"Where are we holding this thing anyway?" Neji grunted, displeased with the whole annoying arrangement.

"Ichiraku!" Naruto smiled, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Somehow I never pictured myself marrying outside a ramen stand." Sasuke muttered dryly.

Naruto's expression immediately turned to one of displeasure, "Look, it was the best I could do, you could at least try and pretend as though your happy with your matches. They're both wonderful girls, they'll both be good wives, and they'll both be great mothers, it's not the ideal match, but it's not exactly ideal circumstances. Grow up, be men, and do it for Konoha."

He was breathing heavily, greatly upset with the lack of motivation in his two friends.

"Yes sir."

They really didn't have a choice.

The streets were fuller than usual. People were excited, it was still scraggly and far less glorious than pre-war days, but it gave Naruto a reason to smile

The girls were waiting. The sight of his wife made him smile slightly, and she returned the gesture. Her hands were on Hanabi's shoulders, keeping the younger girl in place. Shikamaru was holding a conversation with Chouji and Hanabi stared at him, the faintest irritation glimmered in her large pale eyes. Sakura was glaring. At what Naruto didn't know. Hinata stood to the side, Kiba had his arm around her shoulder and he was chattering loudly in her ear. Hinata smiled timidly, but she was obviously trembling, and Kiba wasn't hiding his own glare toward Sasuke either.

All in all, the perfect wedding for his dearest friends. He couldn't have been more pleased.

"Let us start the ceremony." Naruto called everyone to attention. The two couples paired off, Neji next to Sakura, Hinata next to Sasuke.

"We are gathered here today…yadah, yadah, official nonsense, yadah, yadah." Naruto skimmed nervously through the tiny print, Temari fought off the urge to roll her eyes.

"Just get on with it Naruto." Sakura sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose with her free hand.

"Um stay loyal to each other, take care of each other, have plenty of babies…stay loyal ninja." he slammed the book shut, "I think I've covered the major points, sign here." he pulled out the wedding contract, and motioned to it. The villagers cheered, Kiba sniggered, and Shikamaru sighed. There would be a new addition in his household today.

"Kiss the bride!"

No one heeded his order.

"It was worth a shot." he shrugged.

What proceeded was the normal procedure, chattering, eating, drinking, avoiding new significant others. It went as was expected. And when the end of the day came, Ichiraku's was well used and most of the guests had filtered out, ready to wake up with their post wedding hang over.

Those who remained to clean up were sober (or partially sober). Temari did a good job of dragging the drunks into a semi productive work force. They finished relatively quickly, and Naruto did his best to fill the awkward silence with war strategies.

"Well, we'll see you in the morning." Sakura yawned, her kimono now rumpled and awkward looking.

Naruto silenced much too quickly for her liking.

"What?" she arched an eyebrow, the other stragglers turning to stare at what promised to be an interesting spectacle.

"Well," Naruto started," There an eensy weensy tiny detail I forgot to mention."

Shikamaru and Kiba had backed away to a far corner.

"What detail?" Sasuke's eyes were dangerously calm, like the calm before a very violent storm.

Naruto straightened up to his full height, and gave a nervous glance at his wife, the newlyweds, and Hanabi.

"You'renotallowedtoleavethegatesofKonohauntilyouhavechildren."

There was a unanimous look of confusion.

Naruto sighed, "Until Sakura, Temari, Hinata, and Hanabi have children Sasuke, Neji , and the girls can't leave the gates."

There was a moment of stunned silence.

And then a howl of outrage.

"Are you crazy?!" Sakura shrieked.

"He's insane." Shikamaru was looking at Naruto with a mixture of horror and slight gratitude for not being involved in the deal.

"Are you aware you're going to lose your two best generals, your head of hospital and top medical ninja and all three of the remaining Hyuugas?" Kiba questioned conversationally.

Naruto nodded, "They've no choice, it's in the contract."

"Screw the contract!" Sasuke lost control for once, his eyes scarlet, "You can't coop us up here, you'll lose the war!"

"Then start with the baby-making!" He avoided Temari's gaze, "Don't you think I know what's going to happen? You'll sleep in separate beds we won't get anything out of the agreement, we need to insure that we will get a generation of ninja, make sure you don't find a loophole in this whole damn arrangement." he spoke evenly, and firmly like a true Hokage.

"You can't lock me up for 5 years!" Hanabi roared, "It's different for those guys but I'm 13 and there won't be any baby making any time soon."

Naruto's calm gaze held hers, "We're protecting the women and children involved, and both of those include you."

"Shikamaru isn't stuck like the rest of us, and neither are you." Hinata pointed out quietly, a horrible sinking feeling in her stomach at the very though of being trapped in the dark Uchiha compound for maybe years.

"I'm Hokage and I'm exempt, Shikamaru is top strategist and his wife isn't at the age for having children, therefore he is exempt but if anything happens to him Hanabi will be married to someone else."

There was a very awful silence.

"We still have other very superb captains, Kiba being one of them, we'll make do, but if you want to get out on the battle field there better be a kid in that house."

The pleading in their eyes was too much for him to bear.

"That's it guys, that's an order, goodnight!" he turned around toward the direction of him home, leaving Temari staring sadly at his back.

They said their good-byes and Hinata held her sister tightly as they said good-bye.

"Take care Hinata." Hanabi whispered. Hinata who had grown so close to her baby sister in the light of this colder world they had inhabited. They reluctantly parted, heading in opposite directions.

* * *

Shikamaru was stifled by what he usually loved. Silence. The girl was much more bitter than was appropriate for a 13 year old.

Hanabi glared straight ahead of her, slowly undoing the knots in her own hair.

"Need help?" Shikamaru asked casually.

"No." she didn't bother to look up at him.

It was beginning to get dark, and there was a very faint roar somewhere in the distance. The ground began to tremble slightly and Shikamaru shuddered. His new apartment was in the center of the village, which was no longer bustling and lively at night. You could hear a pin drop in the tragic silence. The grey home surround his own were inhabited by ghosts, howling, wailing ghosts. It was all very eerie, very frightening.

And yet she was completely calm, utterly unafraid and surprisingly serene.

They pulled into the apartment, and climbed up the crumbling stairs.

"You're going to leave me in this place all day?" she asked disgruntled, scrunching up her nose in disgust as a rather unpleasant looking insect disappeared into a corner.

Shikamaru chose to ignore her, and Hanabi did not like to be ignored. She reached up on tip-toe to smack him upside the head, and he winced not only from pain but surprise.

"You answer me when I'm talking to you!" she snapped , stopping on the middle of the stairs and shoving her hands unto her hips.

"Yes I am going to leave you here all day…troublesome." Shikamaru frowned.

"Don't you have any manners?" she yelled again to his complete and utter confusion.

"What are you talking about?" He asked unhappily.

"Your fiancée is tired shouldn't you help her up the stairs?" she demanded haughtily, eyeing him imperiously.

"Sorry, I didn't want to get bitten." he retorted and offered her his arm.

For a minute he was afraid he would get bitten, and then she surprised him again. Completely ignoring his arm, she clambered onto his back, wrapped her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist. She did this so fast, he still held out his hand his arms hanging out stupidly by his side.

"Now carry me up." she demanded burying her head into his neck.

Shikamaru had had the last straw, this was absolutely ridiculous.

"I don't know who." he stopped trying to unwind her from around him. She was sobbing into his neck. Her entire tiny figure trembling.

He stayed silent as they ascended three more flights of stairs, around the second flight she fell asleep against his back, her trembling body going limp.

* * *

Hinata's thoughts were on her cousin and her sister as she walked beside Sasuke. She chanced a glance over at him. His handsome face was marred by a very small, but nonetheless obvious frown. His hands were shoved into his pockets and he appeared to be deep in though. He caught her gaze and she immediatley cast her own pearl eyes downward, her cheeks reddening magnificently.

"I don't know about you, but the thought of being locked up in the house is not sounding to great."

She lifted her chin slightly.

"I don't want to rush you but the sooner we start the sooner we can get back to fighting."

Hinata could feel the tears silently stream down her face. He had sounded so final, she was never going to have a say, ever. She let out a little gasp, and could of hit herself. He looked over, but wasn't startled continuing on faster.

"What are you scared of?" his eyes were closed, "You don't have to be, I won't hurt you, I won't force you to do anything."

The sound of his voice made her cry harder, and she hurriedly tried to wipe the tears away with the sleeve of her kimono. For the first time in a long time Hinata wanted her mother.

* * *

Sakura and Neji were anything but a happy couple as they made their way to the large, empty Hyuuga compound.

"I hope you know I'm not sleeping with you tonight." Sakura said bluntly, the minute they were out of sight.

"That's fine," Neji replied coolly, " And then we can let the village burn to the ground, and let innocent 12 year olds die while we stay stubborn, look I'm not happy about this but you can't be selfish Haruno."

Sakura glared at him, "Don't you dare call me selfish, you don't know a thing about me."

"You sound like your twelve again Haruno," Neji sneered, "Listen and you don't know a thing about me, that's not the point this isn't about us, this is about Konoha and if you're not willing to sacrifice for it, than hand in your kunai case because you're not fit to be a ninja."

"You keep your mouth shut Neji," Sakura snarled, screeching to a halt, "you have no right to question my beliefs as a ninja."

Neji stopped raised an eyebrow, "I don't need this , you don't have to do anything and I'm not going to do anything, but your going to crack soon, once you see a few casualties."

Tears of frustration swam in her green eyes, and she punched him. He flew backwards hitting his own front door, a drop of blood on the corner of his mouth. Neji jumped to his feet, his eyes flashing in rage.

"The hell, Haruno?!" he shouted.

"Just try holding that over my head one more time Hyuuga and it'll be more than a little blood," She stepped around him and headed into the dark house.

That night the newlyweds slept as far away from each other as humanly possible.

* * *

Naruto was pretending to sleep when Temari entered their bedroom. She sat on her side of the bed, and sighed. She looked down at her intertwined fingers.

"I know you're awake Naruto, I raised two little brothers."

He shifted, but did not face her.

"You got pretty upset out there," she continued conversationally.

"It's not my fault, it's different for them than it is for us." Naruto's voice cracked but he still didn't face her, "We had to sleep with each other the first night, you, me, and the Suna girls. This was an arranged marriage between countries, if we didn't that could mean even more disaster and war. We understood that and our duty, but to them this is unnecessary, they're being stubborn, and our numbers are low, we need them to do this." He sat up, and buried his face in his hands.

"I understand," Temari moved closer to him, "I'm not happy about having to stay out of the fighting but I know its needed, this is for Suna."

"For Konoha." Naruto corrected her.

"For both," she conceded, "and you're worried they won't follow orders like we did, or like Tenten and Kankuro, and Ino and Gaara because its not a matter of life or death or duty to them, they just see it as unfair, and you don't want to upset them."

"Don't deduce," he finally turned to her , "I'm alright, I did what I had to do, and they'll respect my authority and my orders this way, I'll make them see the seriousness, oh shoot how _bad _things are."

He expected her to snap at him, but she merely moved her hand atop of his.

"You know you can be the rough and tough Hokage-sama out there, but when you're alone its okay to be human."

And so the big strong Hokage broke down and cried.

* * *

Please Review?


	7. Chapter 7

The Great Exchange

By TheCrackShipper

Thanks to tiggerpal07, yolen, KickAssKunoichi, EdSpikeSesshyGirl, DanielNieves, Narutos sis and Itachis girl, JovialShogun, spiterx, Sox766, Wedgits, and akiranowe for the wonderful reviews! They just manage to make me so happy.

A/N: This chapter was not beta-ed I'm sorry if it's not up to standard

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T FIGHT?!"

Kankuro threw her a disdainful glance from his corner of the bedroom. He had woken up before she had, and he had been considerate enough to leave her undisturbed. She had woken up while he was already dressed, and applying his face paint in the full length mirror. Tenten had rolled out of bed, hit her head on the floor, and had muttered a few choice profanities. After words she had screamed and cradled her wrist to her chest.

"Damn It!" she moaned, "That hurt."

Kankuro couldn't help but chuckle.

"Are you always this graceful in the morning?" he had questioned archly from his position in front of the mirror.

Tenten had glared at him, "Watch it make-up boy."

Kankuro had twitched, causing a shift in the purple face paint. Make-up boy? Damn it, he had to start all over again.

She had then caught sight of the digital clock, yelped, and ran around getting dressed, a kunai in her mouth, and a giant scroll in one arm. He had watched her in amusement as she had scurried around muttering to herself before he had calmly questioned her as to where she was going.

She paused her frantic search for whatever it was she was looking for and turned to stare at him as though _he_ was the abnormal one.

"Getting ready for battle," she had stated with such an air of importance that it was almost funny considering she had one side of her hair up in a bun and the other hanging limply on her shoulders.

That was when he calmly informed her she wasn't allowed to fight leading to the current predicament.

"What do you mean I can't fight?!" Tenten stared at him, her eyes narrowed dangerously. He still couldn't take her seriously looking like that.

"I mean you can't fight," he applied the paint underneath his eyes, carefully attempting to keep it symmetrical; "I thought you'd be able to decipher that much."

Tenten clenched her teeth, and forced herself to calm down. _Think diplomatic_, she instructed herself, counted to ten slowly and started over.

"I mean why aren't I allowed to fight?"She rephrased the question.

Kankuro was moving down his left cheek now, "Because we don't have kids."

Tenten wanted to take the kunai she had dropped on the floor and aim for his head. Too bad she wouldn't miss.

"Of course we don't have kids," she raised her voice for emphasis, "We've been married for a few hours now? I just met you legitimately yesterday?"

He was almost there; he had arrived at his chin and was carefully applying the final touches.

"I know."

To hell with diplomacy, "Then why do I have to have kids to fight?!"

"Aha done!" Kankuro exclaimed in success and with a smirk on his face slowly placed his face paint in the box on his bedside table. He turned to her enraged expression with his smirk in place and shrugged.

"Your Hokage should have told you why."

Tenten marched up to him, and he could have laughed for her disarrayed, harried face. He cheekily pulled the band out of her hair, and she finally posed a slightly intimidating figure. She blinked, off guard as he swung the rubber band in front of her eyes.

"If you're going to look ridiculous, you might as well be symmetrical." Kankuro grinned.

Tenten sputtered in indignation, "Do you want me to hit you?!"

He pondered for a minute and then, noticing the flashing numbers on the digital clock, he turned serious. He had to get going.

"Suna has to get something out of this deal," he explained, " You won't physically be able to leave the gates of Suna unless you bear a child. Our forces are low, and we've got to be sure you're tied to Suna and not Konoha. You basically have to prove your loyalty."

Tenten stood her ground though her enraged expression was replaced with one of defiance, "And how are you going to stop me?"

Kankuro tilted his head, "The tattoos weren't just for show, and when he said fate worse than death…well I'm pretty sure you never want to find out what that means."

Tenten faltered. She was helpless; she was stuck here until she bore this guy a kid.

Kankuro sighed, "Look, don't worry about that now; let's just get your wrist fixed up."

He headed toward the bedroom door, and grabbed for Karasu, who was leaning against his desk. Tenten reluctantly followed suit, a miserable expression on her face.

* * *

Ino sat on the bed stunned. Gaara looked away uncomfortably.

So this was how it was going to be. She wasn't even allowed to fight.

"I'm sorry," Gaara offered awkwardly, "If it's any consolation your friend is going through the same thing."

Ino stood up, and began to dress, as though nothing out of the ordinary had occurred.

"I understand," she replied smoothly and smiled at him so radiantly that Gaara was forced to look away again.

Ino was mentally cursing out everyone and everything she could think of. But she was a fantastic actress, part of the reason Tsunade had chosen Ino was the fact that even in the face of adversity she could always fake it and come out on top.

But the smile towards Gaara was real (though a little bit exaggerated); he was so awkward with her it was endearing. At the very least he wasn't a homicidal sociopath anymore and he was just trying so hard. How could she not at the very least make things a little easier for him? It wasn't as though any of this was his fault. She could be reasonable at times.

He waited for her to finish dressing, and she walked with him out into the hallway where a strange man waited nervously by their door. He immediately jumped and fell flat against the floor in a respectful all out bow.

Ino blinked and stared down at the twitchy man at her feet and turned to Gaara who was staring at the man with an expression of either boredom or exasperation. She couldn't really tell.

"Ino-san," Gaara turned to her. That was definitely exasperation. "This is your personal servant Chichimaru."

Ino blinked and stared at the trembling figure once more, "Chichimaru?"

Gaara nodded, "His job is to keep you happy at all times, and if he fails at his assignment you just let me know."

He made a point to glare at Chichimaru, and though he still had his face plastered to ground at their feet, Ino could see him cower at the glare. So there was a homicidal husband, just not around her.

"You can get up Chichimaru." Ino eyed him imperiously. This was going to be a lot of fun. At least there was a small consolation prize.

Chichimaru scrambled to his feet and stood there nervously. He was at least a foot taller than Gaara and probably a foot and a half taller than Ino, but he cowered as though he were facing a thug instead of a small blonde girl. He wore big round glasses and he had blonde hair that fell flat against his head and into his eyes.

"Mind if I call you Chichi?" Ino tilted her head.

He jumped, "Not at all, you can call me anything you want."

He was nodding earnestly, and kept throwing anxious glances at Gaara.

Ino laughed and put a hand on Gaara's arm to support herself. Gaara visibly stiffened, though he looked pleased none the less.

"I like Chichimaru." She nodded her approval, "Mind getting Gaara and I breakfast Chichi?"

"Yes, yes of course!" He sprinted at record breaking speed, nearly knocking into Tenten and Kankuro as they made their way back from the medical quarters.

"Hey watch where you're going!" Tenten shouted indignantly, but the blur was long gone.

Ino and Gaara stood in the middle of the hallway.

"I have to be going Ino, if you'll forgive me for missing breakfast."

Ino didn't miss a beat. She smiled at him, "I'll bring it to you, I know it's battle time but you should still have something to eat other than those pills!"

It was still so early, only six in the morning, but he was already behind schedule. They were already so low on soldiers, and they were still defending the gates against enemy ninja. He was supposed to prepare for his first meeting with Naruto in a few days time. He had a meeting with the village elders today, and he had to survey the damage done by the beasts in the night. He hadn't eaten real food in ages.

"You know," Ino scolded him gently, "Real food will protect you better than anything."

Gaara flushed. It was kind of nice having someone worrying about him.

She really was a sunny character, "If you're still in the gates I'll bring it to you alright?"

Gaara shrugged, "As long as you don't leave the gates."

"I won't." she gave him a swift kiss on the cheek, "Be safe."

Scratch that. It was really nice having someone worry about him.

Kankuro and Tenten stood in front of them.

"We ready to head to the briefing?" Kankuro asked.

Gaara nodded, and the two headed back without so much as a backward glance.

Tenten waited until they were out of sight to start complaining.

"Can you believe it?" she was still furious.

Ino sighed, "No, but it makes sense."

Tenten gave her own dejected sigh, "When do you think we'll get to fight?"

Ino thought a bit, "Well for me, maybe a year?"

Tenten's eyed her skeptically, "You're being a bit optimistic."

Ino shrugged, "We're getting along well, we're both trying to make the best of the situation, and right now it's really all business. It's kind of like going to work every day, only our work is up close and personal."

Tenten leaned against the wall, "You're insane."

Ino grinned, "No I'm practical, it's an arranged marriage. The whole point is to have kids, and a tie to Konoha."

Tenten still stared dejectedly at the ground, "It might be that way for you, but I can't stand this guy."

Ino winced, "Harsh, what could he have done to make you so mad in the span of one morning?"

"What could the Kazekage have done to make you so fond of him in one morning?"Tenten countered.

The blonde smiled, "He's trying really hard to be nice to make it work, he's considerate, and he's so awkward it borders on cute. I like him well enough. I mean come on; you've got to give him kudos for trying. I mean he even gave me a personal servant to answer to my every beck and call."

As if on cue Chichimaru sprinted down the hall towards them, a tray in hand. He skidded to a halt in front of Ino, and completely ignored Tenten much to the weapon mistress's chagrin.

"Ino-sama," he panted, and held out the breakfast tray a foot away from him as though afraid she'd hit him, "If you please, allow me to test the food for poison!"

Ino nodded, "Of course Chichi, do your job."

Chichi inclined his head respectfully, and then cautiously reached for his back pocket. He pulled out a pair of chopsticks and proceeded to take a small mouthful of the rice. He chewed slowly, and then went to sample each plate.

"Everything is in order."

Ino was satisfied, she took a hold of a bowl of rice and ran down the hall in pursuit of Gaara.

"Wait Ino-sama!" Chichimaru called out, unsure of what to do next.

"Keep my friend entertained." Ino instructed.

Chichimaru turned to Tenten, who had a rather frightening glint in her eyes.

"Yeah Chichi, keep me entertained."

* * *

Gaara was still in the building. Kankuro, as a leading general, was already outside preparing his men, but Gaara had to brief with the elders before he could head outside the gates. He was about to enter when he spotted Ino barreling down the hallway. She stopped in front of him.

"Breakfast! "She chirped, holding out a bowl of rice. A pair of chopsticks hung precariously off the edge of the bowl.

Gaara's eyes widened. He couldn't say he wasn't surprised.

Ino's blue eyes were laughing at him. Her smile was mischievous.

"You didn't think I was kidding did you?"

Gaara shook his head. His eyes flitted from the door to the bowl of rice.

"Ino I have a briefing."

Before he could turn away from her Ino had grabbed the chopsticks and, with the expertise only a ninja could possess, shoved it into his mouth. He swallowed and stared at her in complete amazement.

"Then eat fast." She insisted, and before he could protest she was shoving rice into his mouth at break neck speed. It took only about a minute for her to be satisfied.

"There, that should hold you until you get back."

Gaara was still staring at her dumbstruck.

"Oh, hold on a minute," she shifted the bowl to one hand, "You've got a bit of rice on your face."

After she had wiped off the remaining bits of rice from his chin she smiled and without another word made her way down the hallway; leaving an astonished Kazekage in her wake.

* * *

A/N: This was definitely a chapter aimed at comedy. I hope it wasn't way too OOC. I just felt as though we needed to take a break from the serious chapters, considering the next few chapters are more focused on the seriousness of the situation.

Now the next chapter will take place in Konoha, with the Konoha couples. How long should I focus on each individual pairing? Do you want a chapter for each pairing? A Chapter for two couples? Should I spend a little longer on the Suna couples instead of doing the alternating Suna/ Konoha chapters? I'd love to hear your opinions.

Reviews Please?


End file.
